There was a Barber and his Wife
by Flodd The MadWoman
Summary: Todd vient de ce faire ourvir la gorge par Tobias... Dans un dernier souffle de vie remplis d'espoir, il se met alors a penser "Qu'aurais était ma vie si je n'avais pas était envoyé en Australie ?" ... Il aura la réponse à sa question ... Mais pas sur que cela lui plaise.


« Lucy ... Mon dieu qu'ai-je fais ! »

A peine Sweeney avait-il eut le temps de ce rendre compte qu'il avait tué sa propre femme qu'un goût de sang lui venait en bouche. Celui-ci coulant sur le visage de celle qu'il avait aimé a ce moment il ne vit pas sa vie défiler comme le prêtant la rumeur ... D'abord tous les bruits qui l'entouraient devinrent résonant, les pas de Tobias et ses sanglots alors qu'il quittait le sous-sol. Les rats qui commençaient à dévorer les cadavres... Dans un dernier souffle, il chuchota un dernier "Je t'aime" à Lucy ... Puis plus rien, tout devint noir ... Et là une dernière question lui traversa l'esprit ... ''Qu'aurait été ma vie si le juge Turpin ne m'avait pas envoyé en Australie ?''

A cela il allait avoir réponse, car quand ses yeux ce fermèrent laissant échapper une dernière larme, la réponse à cette question lui apparue comme dernière vision .

C'était un matin clair et ensoleillé comme il était rare d'en voir à Londres ... Benjamin Barker venait de commencer sa journée de travaille... Il était à l'étage attendant son premier client quand une petite voix féminine retentit :

"PAPA !"

Johanna venait de rentrer dans la boutique elle avait sept ans et était aussi belle que sa mère. Lucy suivait sa fille :

"Bonjour chéri !"

"Mes princesses !"

Benjamin prit Johanna dans ses bras. Un grand sourire au lèvres, il menait la plus paisible des vies avec sa famille.

''Chérie Davie n'est pas là aujourd'hui'' S'interrogea Lucy.

''Non il a finit ses deux semaines ici hier soir.''

Davie Collins était un jeune homme engagé par Benjamin pour nettoyer le salon de barbier.

''Lucy, Johanna ! Que diriez vous d'aller manger une délicieuse tourte de chez Mrs. Mooney ce soir ?''

Il était rare que les Barker sortent de la maison en soirée, le quartier n'était pas rassurant à certaine heure. Et il était souvent rare que Benjamin ne travaille pas jusqu'à des heures étrangement sombre. Mais à cette question Lucy eut un grand sourire comme si elle attendait une telle question depuis bien longtemps, mais ce n'était qu'une tourte à la viande. Elle prit la main de Johanna et dit à son époux:

''Avec grand plaisir ! Mais en quel honneur dit moi donc ?!''

Elle avait insisté sur cette dernière phrase comme attendant une réponse précise.

''Et bien je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'anniversaire de ma petite Johanna !''

Sur ce il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet et le tendit à sa fille:

'' MERCI PAPA !''

S'écria la petite !

Elle l'ouvrit brusquement, pressée, il contenait une petite sculpture en bois, une hirondelle le bec ouvert, surement chantonnant un air léger et calme.

''Papa elle est merveilleuse !''

''Elle est magnifique.'' Dit Lucy scrutant du regard ce cadeau.

''Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Je t'ai commandé une robe, elle devrait arriver dans quelques jours, elle vient de Paris !''

''MERCI PAPA !''

Johanna couru vers Benjamin et sauta dans ses bras.

''C'est un beau cadeau !'' Dit Lucy.

''Et je n'allais pas acheter un cadeau à ma Fille sans rien acheter a ma Femme.'' Il tendit un autre paquet à Lucy cette fois.

''Oh voyons il ne fallait pas !''

Elle ouvrit le paquet et en sortis un magnifique collier. Une chaine en or sertis d'un magnifique Rubis.

''Oh doux Jésus, il a du te coûter une fortune.''

''J'ai toujours les moyens d'offrir des cadeaux si ils sont pour ma femme.''

Il prit Lucy dans ces bras avec le plus beau des sourires... Sa vie était paisible, humble, aucun malheur n'avait encore frapper la famille au plus grand bonheur de tous.

La clochette de la porte retentit … Le premier client de la journée.

''Bonjour Monsieur !''

Dit Benjamin heureux de voir enfin un client.

''Bonjour monsieur Barker, c'est jour de fête ?''

''Oui ! Nous fêtons les sept ans de ma petite Johanna.''

''Sept ans ! Et bien Joyeux anniversaire Johanna.''

Johanna Sourit, regarda son père qui lui fit un signe de la tête comme pour lui demander de répondre. Elle prit son plus beau sourire et dit :

''Merci Mr. Turpin !''

**A Suivre ...**

* * *

Hey les gens ... Me revoila ... J'ai décidé d'arrêter un peu la Fic d'Alice au pays des Merveilles parce que... Euh ... Je suis plus trop inspirée ... J'ai peur que ca parte en cacahuétes xD

Du coup je me lance sur un fic de mon film favoris ! Sweeney Todd de Burton ... Si vous n'avez pas vue le film dans son intégralité ben lisez pas ^^ Ceux qui son comme moi fan vont reconnaitre les petite dédicace aux perso du film ... Je tiens a vous prévenir ... La le Chap 1 est soft ... Mais ca va devenir carrément ... Carrément Glauque !Plus que le film ... Enfin voila ... Bonne lecture !

Merci a **Dibou** pour les fautes :p


End file.
